Ganja
Sunni (before 1260) Shia (since 1260)|culture = Kurdish (before 1260) Azerbaijani (since 1260)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Despotic Monarchy|development = 6|rank = Kingdom|capital = Gence (Kurdish) / Ganja (420)|tag = GNJ}} General Information Ganja is a country in the Caucasus that is playable from 951 to 1075, and from 1260 to 1375, when Ganja is annexed by Qara Qoyunlu. See also: Qara Qoyunlu, Seljuks, Iberia, Armenia, Abbasid, Byzantium, Kush Strategy Decisions Form Kurdistan (before 1260) Requirements: * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Kurdistan does not exist * Primary Culture is Kurdish * Is not a subject nation * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Amed/Diyarbakir (415), Arbil (4415), Mardin (4414), Bitlis (4418), Hisn Kayfa (4417) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Kurdistan * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Mughal Empire (before 1260) Requirements: * Primary Culture is in the Iranian Culture Group, or is Turkmeni, Uzbek, or Kyrgyz * Sunni is enabled * Is not: ** Persia ** Mughals ** Ottomans ** Iran * Is not a colonial nation * Mughals does not exist * Has at least 600 total development * Owns core provinces: Roh, Lahore, Central Doab, Sirhind, and Delhi * Is not a subject nation * At peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Mughals * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to every province in the Bengal, Hindustan, Rajputana, Deccan, Coromandel, and West India regions. * Set government rank to Empire. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Change government type to Iqta * If technology group is Nomad, change to Muslim * Change unit types to Indian (Note that the cavalry to infantry ratio gets lowered from the Muslim unit's 80% to the Indian unit's 50%) * Trigger country event New Traditions & Ambitions Form Persia (since 1260) Requirements: * Is not: ** Mughals ** Iran ** Timurids ** Persia ** Holy Roman Empire ** Rome ** The Papal State ** Ottomans ** Byzantium ** Arabia * Religion is not Zoroastrian * Primary Culture is: ** In the Iranian culture group or ** Primary culture is Azerbaijani * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not a tribe * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Shiraz, Hamadan, Tabriz, Mazandaran, Isfahen, Qazvin, Yazd Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Persia * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * If technology group is Nomad, tech group and unit type changes to Muslim * Gain 25 Prestige * Persian becomes the new Primary Culture * Gain permanent claim on the Persia region * Trigger country event New Traditions & Ambitions. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest National Ideas and Traditions Kurdish Ideas and Traditions (before 1260) Traditions: # +1 Diplomats # +15% Fort Defense Ideas: # Mountain Warriors: +1 Attrition for Enemies # Li Gora Gawirî Kurd Misilman e: +2 Tolerance of Heretics # Kurdish Tribes: +10% National Manpower Modifier # Active Diplomacy: +1 Diplomatic Relations # Kurdish Mercenaries: -25% Mercenaries Maintenance # Legacy of the Kurdish Dynasties: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Gorani Literature: -1% Prestige Decay Ambitions: # Leader(s) without upkeep +1 Caucasian Ideas and Traditions (since 1260) Traditions: # -10% Land Attrition # +50% Hostile Core-Creation on Us Ideas: # Crossroad of Cultures: +1 Max Accepted Cultures # Alan Mercenaries: -15% Mercenary Maintenance, +15% Available Mercenaries # Hit and Run: +1 Land leader Maneuver # Persian Poetry: +1 Yearly Prestige # Highland Khans: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Eastern Influence: +0.5 Yearly Army Tradition # Cavalry Armies: +10% Cavalry Combat Ability Ambitions: # +10% National Tax Modifier Category:Countries Category:Kurdish countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Azerbaijani countries Category:Oghuz countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Shia countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Asian countries Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Middle East